User talk:LOLroll
Welcome. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 17:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Check your character's talk page. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 19:14, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Come on the chat,please. Some of the admin powers are impatient. ._. e_e Look at your talk page. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 19:31, June 26, 2014 (UTC) CHECK YOUR TALK PAGE. Come to the chat please. Ponyfan,you can only refer to Zim in your own pages. Do not change the Zim article. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) Come to the chat please,hurry,the admin powers are becoming annoyed. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 19:36, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Are you frequently busy? If so,that is a logical excuse. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 19:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but the others want you to respond in mintutes or seconds,so it'skindofhardtopreventyoufrombeingbannedsohurryupI'mrunningoutoftimehere. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 19:43, June 26, 2014 (UTC) As already said, recolors are not allowed on this wiki. Read the code of conduct before making pages. If you have a problem, come to the chatroom, and stop ignoring the messages sent to you. We will not put up with that for long. 'HHHHHHHHHHHH (talk) 19:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) SeelookItoldyou ._. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 19:56, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I took images off of your pages because '''they were against the rules and you are ignoring our warnings. Stop hiding and being rude. I am doing my job to enforce the rules. 'HHHHHHHHHHHH (talk) 20:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC) 'Hello, my name is Misty. ' I /would/ like to welcome you to the wiki, and I appreciate that you are in the Invader Zim fandom. However, you are not abiding by the rules on this wiki. Recolours are not allowed, making short articles with no logic nor true reasoning to them is not very informational, and I hear you are editing canon-character articles? Unfortunately, that is not allowed, either. Please, do come to the chatroom! I would love to meet you so we can talk. There will be no force onto you unless you continue building the Babel tower! Thank you, and I hope to see you soon. Ametrineskies (talk) 20:20, June 26, 2014 (UTC) '''You are hoarding stolen art. That is obvious. Please comply with the higher powers here, or I will have to take down your pages entirely if you continue to disobey. Continuing to disobey will result in worse consequences. '''HHHHHHHHHHHH (talk) 20:30, June 26, 2014 (UTC) '''Hi, my name is Misty. I would like to apologize, but another admin will be removing your pictures one last time, as they are recolours of trademarked art. There are recolours of an actual artist's drawing(s), and some of official by-Jhonen. This is a common occurance in the fandom, but it is strictly forbidden here! ((Older pages aren't dealt with, but new pages are!)) Your pages will be removed if nothing is done, by another admin. Please make your own work! I know there is a fear in lots of people that your art isn't "good enough", but anything is better than nothing! Even putting a description of the character or even asking someone nicely to draw your characters is perfect. Thank you. Ametrineskies (talk) 20:31, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Access Granted Welcome to , PonyFan1337! Thanks for your edit to the Invader Slim page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. Invader Jib (talk) 14:18, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure. What do they look like? STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 03:19, July 10, 2014 (UTC)